entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
CH-A
Summary The CH-A is one of the many weapons used by the operatives of Entry Point. It costs $10,500 to purchase and $250 to deploy on a mission. Though it has a very simple design, the CH-A isn't a weapon that should be underestimated. With a very long effective range and high power, it is easily able to pick off opponents from afar. In the hands of the SWAT, it can be a menace to an otherwise smooth operation, but the operatives can use it to turn the tables against their foes as well. It is very unlikely to have the opportunity to replenish this weapon's ammo during a mission, but occasionally an extra rifle will fall off a rooftop. The CH-A used by the SWAT is fitted with an LS6X scope. On lower difficulties, it is also fitted with a tactical laser. Overview With incredible range and impressive stopping power, the CH-A presents itself as the perfect answer to enemy snipers and grouped up enemies. At any range, it is capable of one-shot headshots, and perks can be used to sustain this useful trait on higher difficulties, allowing the sniper to quickly take out a foe before they can get a shot off. In addition, the CH-A also boasts an amazing amount of penetration, allowing it to punch through wood, drywall, and even concrete unimpeded. In the hands of a skilled marksman, it can also pierce armor without any difficulty. For all its benefits, however, the CH-A does have some less desirable traits. The limited ammunition it carries cannot be replenished whatsoever, as enemy snipers are generally in positions the operative cannot reach. In addition, the CH-A is an unwieldy weapon up close and will quickly falter against large close-range assaults, especially if it is equipped with a scope. In stealth missions, it is often prone to overpenetration, hitting unintended targets behind the shooter's original point of aim. While it's not easy to remedy the CH-A's faults in combat, there are plenty of ways to cover for them, such as equipping an able secondary or having an ally who can back you up at close range. The sniper is also best saved for opportunities that will best make use of its power, such as engaging enemy snipers, shield units, or operatives taking cover behind walls. When the CH-A is used to its strongest potential, it is truly a force to be reckoned with. Pros * High damage. * High range. * With Sniper Mastery it can pierce shields, bulletproof glass and kill multiple targets. * Very high penetration, allowing it to kill through walls. Cons * Slow firerate. * Very high recoil, toning down accuracy. * Only source of ammunition is Sniper SWAT, but the sniper can land in places outside the border. * Hard to conceal, cannot be suppressed and concealed, must be visible and suppressed Recommended Perks In order to make up for the CH-A's limited ammunition, it is essential to equip the Sniper Mastery perk, allowing snipers to bypass shields and pierce through multiple targets. The ability to kill two or more SWAT with a single shot will come in handy during any mission. Though weapon-specific perks generally aren't necessary to improve the CH-A, higher difficulties will open up greater challenges such as increased SWAT health, which may allow them to resist headshots at long range or survive getting shot through walls. Having enough Sniper Training and Vital Targets perks will ensure almost every headshot is lethal, and that even Aegis units won't be able to survive for long against the sniper's power. Attachments Unless you intend to run the CH-A without any modifications, most setups will leave concealment out of the picture, meaning equipment bags will be needed to carry the weapon without drawing suspicion. Otherwise, using any of the scopes is a good way to take advantage of the CH-A's long range. Barrel and tactical attachments are a matter of personal preference. Sight * Iron Sights - Basic closed sights used by the CH-A, providing acceptable precision from a distance. * Delta Sight (+1) - Miniature sight with a thick delta dot, granting a clear view of the target. * Red Dot (+2) - Large optic with enhanced zoom and solid red dot, providing a very clear sighting picture. * TG3X (+2) - 3x magnification optic with a clear scope reticle, effective at farther distances. * T4XS (+2) - 4x magnification optic with a tactical reticle, improving long range precision at the cost of close range aiming. * LS6X (+2) - 6x magnification scope with a solid crosshair, ideal for extreme distances but almost unusable in close quarters. Barrel * Flash Hider (+2) - Eliminates the muzzle flash from the weapon, granting better visibility when firing and preventing enemies from detecting shots visually. * Muzzle Brake (+1) - A large muzzle brake designed to tame the high recoil of the sniper rifle. * Suppressor (+2) - A suppressor that eliminates the sound and muzzle flash of the weapon, preventing enemies from detecting shots visually and audibly. Tactical * Flashlight - A bright light that can be turned on to illuminate dark areas and reveal your position to other players. * Laser - A red laser that can be turned on to make sniping from the hip more precise, which is useful when using a high magnification scope. Trivia * 8/31/2019 Base reserve ammunition changed from 30 to 45. * Before it was patched, it was possible for the SWAT to drop a CH-A with 10 rounds. Reloading would revert it to its normal 5 + 1 capacity. ** This was likely due to the fact that the snipers used the CBR-C before the addition of the CH-A. * The CH-A appears to be based off of an M14 or a derivative rifle. Gallery CHAIronSights.png|The CH-A's Iron Sights. SWAT CH-A.png|A CH-A sniper used by the SWAT. Notice how it has a scope, unlike the stock variant. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Weapons